User blog:IlLusion01/Preston - the Sharpshooter
Preston, the Sharpshooter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities When unseen by the enemy, Preston's basic attacks deals 200% damage and do not reveal him. This damage modifier cannot apply on a target more than once every 30 seconds. |description2 = Attacking anything within 400 units of him will miss. |description3 = Additionally, Preston gains bonus equal to his cooldown reduction. |static = }} Preston's basic attacks consume all Energy Charges (if available) to deal bonus . Additional charges beyond the first deals 50% reduced damage. This bonus damage can and be affected by Stealth Sniper. |description2 = Preston loads a Hextech Energy Cell into his laser rifle, gaining one Energy Charge, maximum 2 charges (can be increased by Death From Afar). |description3 = Overcharge resets Preston's attack timer. |leveling = |cost = 10 |costtype = mana |range = |cooldown = }} Preston places a landmine at a target location, which arms itself after 1 second. The mine will be triggered if an enemy steps on it, exploding after a 1 second delay, dealing . |description2 = Preston can attack a mine to detonate it at will. If the attack used to detonate the mine is overcharged with Energy Charges, the bonus damage from Overcharge is applied to all enemies caught in the explosion. |description3 = Preston can store a maximum of 3 landmines at a time and gains one mine every few seconds. These mines are visible and enemies can destroy them by attacking. |leveling = |static = |recharge = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |target range = 800 |collision radius= 50 |effect radius= 150 }} Preston's consumes all Energy Charges (if available) to fire a bolt of magnetic energy forward in a line, dealing to the first enemy hit. |description2 = If 1 Energy Charge was consumed, the target hit is by 50% for 2 seconds. |description3 = If 2 or more Energy Charges were consumed, the target hit is instead for 2 seconds, increasing by 0.5 seconds for each additional charge consumed beyond the second. |description4 = Hitting an enemy champion within 400 units of Preston grants him 50% }} running away from them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |target range = 800 }} Increases the charge limit of Overcharge to charges. |description2 = Standing still for at least 1.5 seconds enables Preston to cast Death From Afar. Standing still for a longer period of time increases Death From Afar's range, reaching the maximum range after 4 seconds (including the previous 1.5 seconds). Being affected by any resets this timer. |description3 = After a 1 second delay (telegraphed), Preston fires a shot at the target direction, dealing to the first enemy hit, applying on-hit effects and can . |description4 = Death From Afar consumes all Energy Charges upon firing, regardless of hitting anything or not. The projectile speed is significantly increased the more it is charged. |description5 = Killing an enemy champion with Death From Afar leaves a bounty at their corpse. Preston can collect the bounty by moving within 90 units of it, granting him 25% additional and refunding 50% of Death From Afar's cooldown. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |target range = (max) |collision radius = 15 |speed = 2000 + 2000 per Energy Charge }} Gameplay Preston is a ranged assassin who does his best job from afar (or in other words, a true marksman). His playstyle focuses on lurking around in the Fog of War and sniping down high-priority targets with his high-damage fully charged and amplified Death From Afar. However, great range and damage comes with great counterplay. His inability to attack close-range targets makes him extremely vulnerable to assassins '''and '''divers and therefore requires careful peel from his teammates. His Q''' is designed to be a damage amplifier to his attacks, however, to achieve a hard-hitting and multiply charged attack, he '''must not do anything besides placing landmines until his Q comes off cooldown multiple times, therefore fulfilling the "sniper" role. "I don't always shoot but when I do, it's gonna hit like a truck." However, if one wishes to play Preston as an ADC instead of an artillery assassin, they can still do so by utilising the attack-resetting part of this ability. His W can be used both as a vision-controlling trap or a wave-clearing tool. Clearing waves fast is also important to his playstyle as it enables him to go roaming between waves, sniping enemies down from other lanes. His E''' is designed to be a "get out of jail" ticket in case someone jumped on top of him. It can also be used as a '''CC to catch off-position opponents but doing so will sacrifice a lot of his damage output. His R''' is just an extremely long range basic attack that is used to snipe people from afar. The '''bounty '''part of this ability provides some '''counterplay to his opponents in a way that is encourage Preston to "come out of the dark" to collect the bounty. '''Opponents can take advantage of this time window to hunt him down. Itemization Due to his '''absurdly low base attack speed, building on him is not recommended. As is double-effective on him, it is recommended to build lethality items, some of which also provide the much-needed cooldown reduction to him and therefore, providing . With max CDR and an , he can achieve 80% (90% with without needing to buy any of the items. Change Log ;V2 *'Passive: Stealth Sniper' **Damage modifier reduced from 250% to 200% *'Q: Overcharge' **Bonus AD ratio increased from to ** Additional charges beyond the first deals 50% reduced damage. ** *'W: Landmine' ** These mines are visible and enemies can destroy them by attacking. *'E: Magnetic Shot' **Range reduced from 1000 to 800 **Bonus MS reduced from 100% to 50% *'R: Death From Afar' ** Range reduced from to ** Cooldown increased from to ** Bounties now last for 60 seconds and only refund 50% cooldown. Category:Custom champions